Era Uma Vez Em Budapeste
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Natasha vai para a capital húngara para uma missão, mas é surpreendida com uma coisa, ou melhor, uma proposta. One Shot. RA.


Lembro-me de Budapeste como se fosse hoje. Estive lá, pois fui contratada para matar um importante diplomata. Ao chegar lá, nem percebo que estou sendo perseguida, ou parecia. Fico que naquele mesmo dia que cheguei, iria ter uma festa de recepção do cônsul, e que esse tal empresário estaria lá para prestigiar.

Então, consigo um disfarce como uma empresária e me hospedo dois quartos depois do dele. Chegando ao quarto, desfaço as minhas malas e pego meu notebook para checar as informações do tal diplomata, que era o meu alvo. Até que... Ouço som de passos, então, pego a minha arma e ando em todo canto do quarto para vê se não tinha ninguém, e a área estava limpa, voltei onde estava. Depois disso, desligo meu notebook e vou tomar banho, pois naquele mesmo dia ia ter a tal recepção.

Logo após do banho, eu visto um vestido tomara-que-caia na cor vinho, e um scarpin na cor preta e faço coque em meu cabelo e vou à recepção. Ao chegar lá, percebo que havia muita gente no local e era impossível eliminar o meu alvo. A cada passo que dava, umas pessoas estranhas me cumprimentava, pessoas que nunca vi na minha vida, mas claro que retribuí para não estragar o meu disfarce. Quando finalmente consegui me aproximar de meu alvo, ele estava acompanhado por um cara. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos puxados para o loiro, ele era alto, olhos azuis, corpo atlético. Quando o vi, me olhava fixamente e friamente, isso me deixou arrepiada, acho que ele sabe quem eu sou.

- Olá, seja bem-vinda a festa!- disse o diplomata

- Muito obrigada!- eu disse o cumprimentando

- Esse é o Clint, ele está sendo como um guia turístico- disse o diplomata.

Então, nós demos as mãos e cumprimentamos.

- Você não disse o seu nome. - disse Clint

- Meu nome é Natasha Roman... - quase ia dizer meu nome completo- Natasha Roman.

- Sou Clint Barton.

- Prazer. - disse sem jeito

- Aproveite a festa, Natasha. – disse o diplomata

- Digo o mesmo ao senhor. – eu disse

Então, me afasto deles e sinto que aquele Clint olhava para mim, quando olhei para trás, não é que ele estava me olhando?! Só sei que gelei e fiquei em um canto, tomando _champagne_.

A tal recepção foi um tanto... tediosa. Então volto ao meu quarto e tiro o _scarpin_ que, aliás, estava machucando os meus pés. Ouço novamente os passos e pego a arma que estará dentro da minha bolsa. Mal consigo pegar a arma, surgem três homens do nada, todos armados e começaram a atirar em minha direção.

Consigo me esconder atrás do biombo, mas eles não paravam de atirar, então, consigo me consigo me esconder atrás da porta do banheiro que estava ao lado. Então, cessam fogo e tive a impressão que estavam se aproximando da porta. Quando eles pensaram em atirar, eu parti para cima deles. E foi troca de socos e pontapés, até que consigo me livrar deles. Quando acaba tudo, os vejo desmaiados, decido então saí daquele hotel para a minha tristeza. Faço as minhas malas, e consigo me hospedar num hotel as duas quadras daquele que estava.

Chegando ao quarto, tiro o meu _scarpin_ e troco de roupa, para descansar um pouco, pois ninguém merece, não é?!

Então, sento na beira da cama para arrumar a roupa que estava na festa para colocar no cabide do guarda-roupa, e do nada, a luz se apaga. Quando penso em ir ao interruptor, sinto uma coisa se aproximando em meu rosto, era uma flecha. Eu me abaixo e tento encontrar a minha arma. E enquanto isso, as flechas não paravam de surgir. Até que... consigo pegá-la e começo a atirar até que alcanço o interruptor. Quando acendo a luz, eu vejo quem estava tentando me acertar com a flecha, e... era o tal Clint. Mas eu estava com a arma apontada na cabeça dele, pronto para estourar os miolos dele. Como ele sabia que estava naquele hotel e naquele quarto? O que ele queria de mim?

- Abaixa a arma!- disse ele

- Abaixa o seu arco!- eu disse

- Eu não vou abaixar até você abaixar essa arma. – disse ele, insistindo

- Há! Eu não vou abaixar até você abaixar o arco!- eu disse

- Eu suspeitava que você estivesse naquela recepção para matar o diplomata- ele disse

- Do que está falando? – eu disse surpresa

- Alguém te mandou pra matá-lo, não é verdade?!

- Mas como voc...

- Me responde!- ele pergunta quase me intimando

- Você trabalha pra quem?- eu pergunto

- Trabalho pra **S.H.I.E.L.D.** e foram eles que me mandaram pra cá, para...

- Me matar?- disse o interrompendo

- Isso. - ele disse todo firme- Me diz: quem te mandou para matar o diplomata?

- Eu trabalho por conta própria. – eu disse

- Mentira!- ele disse- Tem uma coisa por trás disso e você não quer me contar. Então Natasha Romanoff, por que você quer matar o diplomata?

Quando ele pergunta isso, engulo seco e minha garganta começa a ficar seca.

- É... Por que... Ele pediu para matar o meu pai. – eu digo com um nó na garganta

- Uau! Por trás de uma durona, tem uma garota sensível. – ele disse todo irônico

- Me poupe das suas piadas!- eu disse o encarando

Então, nós abaixamos as nossas armas e ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos.

- E por que você está aqui? – eu pergunto

- Para te impedir que você faça uma loucura. – ele disse

- Mentira! – eu respondi

- A **S.H.I.E.L.D.** disse que você é uma ameaça. Então, me enviaram pra cá para te matar.

- Eu? Uma ameaça?- eu disse inconformada

- Eles sabem o que você fez, ultimamente. - disse ele

- Nossa!- eu disse surpresa- Só veio aqui pra me matar?!

- É. – ele confirma

Então, nos encaramos novamente, mas dessa vez foi diferente. A gente se aproximava cada vez mais um do outro, ficamos com os nossos rostos bem perto. Até que... me esquivei e fui pro lado da porta.

- Por quê você não me matou até agora?

- Pensando bem... tenho uma proposta para fazer a você. – disse ele coçando a nuca

- Proposta? E qual seria?- eu disse cruzando os braços

- Eu... quer dizer, a agência sabe que você se meteu com pessoas erradas.

- E... – eu disse

- Tenho uma proposta para você.

- Me diz logo essa proposta que estou sem paciência!- eu digo impaciente

- Ao não ser que... você trabalhe para **S.H.I.E.L.D.**

- O quê?! Quer que eu trabalhe para agência que mandou alguém pra me matar? Você está ficando louco?

- Você não quer limpar seu nome?

- Quero, mas...

- Isso é o jeito de você sair do vermelho. – disse ele dando os ombros

- Você é tão... tão...

- Tão o quê, Natasha? – disse ele se aproximando de mim

- Petulante!- eu disse com ar de raiva

- Sabia que fica sexy quando fica assim, toda bravinha. – disse ele na maior cara de pau

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

- Sei até demais!

- Saia do meu quarto!- disse entre os dentes querendo matá-lo

- Ta bem. Mas... pensa direito sobre a minha proposta.- disse ele saindo meu quarto

Eu pensei "Será que ele estava falando mesmo sério?". "Trabalhar para a agência em que eu era o alvo?"

Isso me fez ficar pensando seriamente, será que isso seria a melhor maneira de sair do vermelho, ter meu nome limpo?

Fiquei vendo informações do meu futuro ex-alvo, mas... aquele cara arrogante não saía da minha cabeça e o jeito que nos aproximamos. Então, fui ao banheiro para lavar o meu rosto, fiquei parada, pensando. Do nada, ouço a porta sendo aberta, rapidamente, vou ver quem é, e tento pegar minha arma. Quando vejo, era... o Clint. Não entendo o motivo de ele ter voltado, eu o expulsei do quarto. Mas ele veio diferente, ficamos ali, parados por alguns minutos. Até que... bem... nos beijamos. Foi um beijo com toque de atração e desejo. O clima estava tão _caliente_ que nós... bem... como vou dizer, transamos! Eu nunca fui tão... desejada. Do jeito que ele me beijava e me tocava, me deixava louca! Ficamos naquele clima a noite toda. Na manhã seguinte, eu acordo assustada, pensando que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho, mas me viro e o vejo deitado de barriga pra cima, eu me toco que tudo aquilo aconteceu mesmo. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo, todos que eu encontro no caminho querem me matar, mas... ele foi diferente, ele quis me ajudar. Então, me levanto, me enrolo num lençol e vou à janela. Durante a noite, eu tinha pensado bem sobre o assunto e resolvi aceitar e justo na hora em que ele apareceu, eu ia dizer "sim" a proposta. Enquanto eu estava pensativa, ele acorda e fica me olhando sem que eu perceba.

- Está pensando em quê?- disse ele

- Naquilo no que você me disse. - eu falo

- E então?

- Mas... isso é sério mesmo?- digo com uma ponta de dúvida

- O que? A proposta? Claro que sim! E então?

- É que... eu aceito a proposta.

Ao falar isso, ele dá um sorriso de satisfação.

- Garanto que voe não vai se arrepender. – diz ele

- Assim, eu espero... – eu disse

Eu aceitei o trabalho na **S.H.I.E.L.D.** em troca de limpar meu nome. Mas sobre o que aconteceu, a gente jurou não contar a ninguém, fosse o nosso segredo. Então, a partir daquele momento, eu trabalhava para agência que antes, eu era a ameaça. Se eu estou viva até hoje, foi por causa de Clint Barton. Devo a minha vida á ele.


End file.
